The Division of Pulmonary, Allergy, and Critical Care Medicine (PACCM) at the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine has a tradition of commitment to the training of academic pulmonary investigators. In parallel with emerging lung research, prior T-32 support, had initially focused on studying the human pathophysiology of lung diseases. Subsequent training directions have focused on the cellular and molecular physiology of lung disorders. The current proposal represents the synthesis of these efforts under new leadership and direction. The goal of the PACCM Multidisciplinary Training Program (PACCM MTP) is to prepare physicians and PhDs for biomedical research careers by providing a concentrated, in-depth research experience. This proposal will outline the comprehensive resources available to support six postdoctoral fellows yearly. This program is designed to foster a rigorous approach to scientific inquiry in basic science or clinical investigation. Four thematic units of research are emphasized: (1) cell biology and molecular immunology of the lung; (2) lung and vascular injury; (3) human pathophysiology; and 4) epideniiology/bioinformatics. The outstanding collaborations established through prior training grant proposals (Drs Pitt and Frizzell), ongoing growth in Departmental research programs (Drs Kapoor and Roberts), and new collaborative efforts (Drs. Kleyman, A.Ray, P.Ray, Billiar, and Bahar) provide a trainer group of tremendous breadth and international quality. A comprehensive didactic curriculum will provide the tools necessary for training in a new era of genomics research. The training program has successfully experienced a transition in leadership. Dr. Augustine Choi has been recruited from Yale University after an exhaustive national search. This proposal will outline a deep commitment of resources from the University and Department of Medicine to maintain and expand the University of Pittsburgh as a premier program for lung investigation. A newly constructed $3 million dollar Respiratory Science Center will synergize the basic research efforts of PACCM faculty and collaborators (Pitt and Billiar). Strengthening of the program through selective faculty recruitment will also be outlined. The research profile of the Division has increased by greater than 2-fold in the short 9 months since Dr. Choi?s arrival in Pittsburgh. The outstanding training record of the program faculty will be outlined. Dr. Choi?s training and investigative record will confirm that he is uniquely qualified to provide an unparalleled training opportunity for academic leaders of tomorrow. The institutional and departmental commitment is clearly in focus to maintain and expand the University of Pittsburgh as a premier program for basic and clinical research training in lung diseases. The PACCM MTP will use the tradition of the past with new energy and resources, to achieve a comprehensive training opportunity for the future.